


Hit Me Good

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: Roger and Joe [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: Just enjoy. Pure smut with our unlikely pair. 😉





	Hit Me Good

“You sure?”

“Yes Joe, you tied them well, John’s been practicing with you for a bit”

“Ok. Ready?”

“Yes”

“Apple?”

“Apple, sir”

“Shit...”

The sight of the older man naked, spread, tattoos showing all over, cock upright and reaching towards his stomach, and all of this for Joes taking. He got harder then he had already been. Almost a dull pain, but oh so delicious. 

“Fuck, you horny cocksucker, you like being helpless don’t you. Making me want to fuck you all night long.” Joe grit out.

The bearded man just grinned back. “All night, don’t you think you’re giving yourself too much credit?” 

“Shut your fucking mouth slut,” Joe snapped, hand reaching out to grab the other mans cock hard. 

“Is that it? Fuck my grandmother could grip tighter, and she’s dead.” Roger laughed.

Joes grip tightened and he reached with his other hand to pinch Rogers nipple hard. The older man swore loudly and flung his head back.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Joe retorted, “only I can give you what you need. Make you cum so hard you can’t see.” 

With a big breath Roger just raised his head and sneered back, “You can barely get my dick at attention, don’t flatter yourself.” 

“That’s it” Joe yelled. With both hands he rolled roger over on his stomach, restraints groaning as they twisted. A loud SMACK rang out as Joes hand connected with Rogers asscheek. 

“Harder you shit!” Roger shouted, voice cracking at the end, betraying his hard exterior.

“Shut. the. Fuck. Up!” Joe swore back, hand connecting with each word, making Roger moan out at the end.

Roger panted a bit then grinned against the pillow before lifting his head, “Harder you fucking ass. I want to feel it for weeks.”

The snark finally got to Joe and he gave to more hard smacks before grabbing Rogers hips, “You wanted harder whore?!” He thrust in and buried himself in one go, Roger crying out wantonly below him, and making Joe happy they prepped him before the scene.

With seemingly no regard for the other man, Joe started drilling into roger, setting a relentless pace that had both men grunting and moaning for minutes before Roger regained himself enough to choke out, “Fuck Joe, yes just like that. Now you’re fucking me like a real man.”

Not takingthe backhanded compliment lightly, Joe pulled thescarf tied around Rogers neck with one hand, forcing the other mans head back as far as it could go. It shut off Rogers breathing and made his eyes roll back in his head.

“Like that you whore? You like this thick cock pumping in and out of you. I’m going to spill in you and breed you like the bitch you are.” Joe whispered in Rogers ear.

“Fuck you.”

“What was that,” another slap to Rogers ass.

“I said, Fuck you!” 

“Still can’t hear you. My cock must be so good it’s making you breathless.”

“FUCK YOU” Roger all but screamed.

With a loud shout, Joe came hard, slamming into Roger one last time and holding Rogers head back hard again. He felt Roger shudder below him and watched as the older mans dick shot out, untouched, on the sheets. It made more of Joes load shoot into Rogers tight hole.

It took a few minutes, with the scarf slipping from Joes hand, before he could move. Joe pulled out gently and quick released the ropes around the others mans hands. He let Roger compose himself while getting a warm wash cloth to clean up. After wiping up Roger chest and penis, Joe tossed it to the side and wrapped himself around Roger, pulling the blanket over them.

“Holy fuck, that was intense, I can see why you like it so much.” Joe breathed out.

That made Roger give him a sleepy smile. “It is isn’t it? But, I’ve always liked this part to. Your arms around me, I’m so sleepy and content.”

Joe gave him a kiss to the shoulder and back of his head and snuggled in behind him.

“Go to sleep babe. I’ve got you. You’re safe in my arms.” 

A soft snore came as an answer and Joe smiled before letting himself start to drift off as well.


End file.
